


School Memories

by IJustDreamOfCreativity



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustDreamOfCreativity/pseuds/IJustDreamOfCreativity
Summary: (Drabble) It's the last day of Virgil's Senior year and he believes that after high school ends Patton, Logan, and Roman will leave him and he'll be alone again. When Roman asks to sign his yearbook though, will that change things?





	School Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fanfiction and first one I started in 5 years so... Hopefully I did good? One of my best friends asked me to sign her year book and jokingly said I could right a fanfic in it so I...kinda took that as a challenge ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. This is for you Landria!

Virgil looks at his yearbook distastefully. He didn’t see the reason why he should have one, but his friends insisted that he should own one to remember the year. “Friends” he thought, he never would have thought that he would have those, and yet here he was.  
Logan, Patton, and Roman were the best things that ever happened to him; but would it last? It was the end of their senior year and they were all going to different colleges. Logan was going to some college out of state for Law, Patton was joining him while taking Psychology, and Roman was going to some Theater school. Where was Virgil going? He had no clue. He probably wouldn’t even go to college. He’ll end up working at some fast food restaurant all alone. His friends were going to do great things, why would they stick around for him?  
Virgil’s thoughts got cut off as he got tackled in a hug. Roman. “You, my chemically imbalanced romance, are going to sign my yearbook!” He yelled dramatically while placing his arm around Virgil's shoulders. Virgil’s heartbeat sped up and he cursed himself for having this stupid crush. He rolled his eyes and tried to shrug off Romans arm. Tried being the keyword, as Romans arm stayed right where it was at. “Whatever Princey,” he said. He set his own yearbook to the side and took Romans. Roman handed him a bag of bright colored sharpies, letting him choose whatever sharpie he wanted to write with. Ignoring all the colors, Virgil chose a black one. He thought about what to write. What would come of as nice but not too weird? Could he just write his name? No, Roman would rather have a message written, school memories and all that. Finally, Virgil just wrote “Have a good life, you’re a nice friend.” He handed the book back to Roman, who immediately turned to see what he wrote. Virgil saw look of sadness pass over his face for a split second before being covered up by a smile. “Thanks...friendo,” he said. “Let me sign yours!” He grabbed Virgil’s yearbook and frantically started writing in it. When he finished he shoved the book into Virgil’s chest and quickly turned away. “Well I’ll miss you dearly, but I must be on my way!” Then as soon as it left his mouth he was gone. Virgil could have sworn his face was red but it must have been a sunburn, right? Virgil’s curiosity got the better of him and he turned to the page Roman wrote on. He wrote in cursive with a red sharpie and put three hearts next to his message. Virgil’s heart started speeding up again and he tried to calm himself down. ‘Roman just drew hearts because that’s the type of person he is, nothing more.’  
“Hot Topic, I will miss you dearly and more than most. When I first met you I must admit that I thought you were an emo nightmare, but you’re so much more than that and I-“ he scratched out something that Virgil couldn’t read”-admire you in many ways. Of course I will miss Patton and Logan too but it’ll be especially hard to loose you. If this is the last time I’ll see you (although I’d love to keep in contact) then I must tell you something. I think I’m falling in love with you.  
-Roman”  
Virgil had no more doubts left in his mind.

Virgil stood outside Romans house shaking from head to toe. He wanted to run away and hide, but he knew he had to do this. He forced his shaking hand to ring the doorbell. He was already having second thoughts. What if Roman wanted that to be the last time they saw each other? What if Virgil somehow misunderstood the message and Roman didn’t really love him that way. “I think I’m falling in love with you” could mean a lot of things: it could mean... Yeah never mind. All those thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. “Virgil?” Roman asked shocked, “How did you know where I lived?” Virgil smirked slightly, “You’ve invited me over a lot, Sir Sing-a-long. I’m surprised you’ve forgotten that.” He watched Romans face heat up and that made him calm down a bit.  
There was an awkward silence for a few beats before Roman cleared his throat. “Soooo, why are you here?”  
“You know why.” Virgil responded.  
“Is it about the yearbook-"  
“Yes.”  
“Oh.”  
More silence. Gee, this was going great. Roman broke the silence once again, “Look I-I can’t help what I feel for you, okay? I’m sorry.” He avoided eye contact and tried to escape back into his house, only Virgil saw this coming and blocked the door with his foot. “What do you mean?” He said playing dumb. Roman saw through it though. “You don’t have to make fun of me, you know what I mean! I’m said I’m sorry, I can’t help that I’m in love with-“ But Virgil cut him off, and he proved that kissing someone is the best way to shut them up. Roman stood there for a second before responding. The kiss was hesitant and nervous, but it was still the best they could have hoped for. After a while they broke apart for air and rested their foreheads on the others. They both looked into each other’s eyes and smiled softly. “I hope you don’t think you can leave me after this.” Roman said.  
“Not a chance, Princey."


End file.
